


Take Yourself Home

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, But its mostly just at the start, But nobody cheats folks, Coming Out, Divorce, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Divorce, Same-Sex Marriage, so dont worry, so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: Seeing them now, nobody would ever imagine that Kun and Ten were once head over heels for each other. Forget being cordial, the two could barely stand the others' presence in a twelve mile radius. Having them in the same room was a sure recipe for disaster.Caught between the two, YangYang is just tired.  He really can't understand how the two ever tolerated each other, let alone loved one another. So he embarks on a journey to know their story and maybe to remind them of it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, WINWIN - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_rules/gifts).



> Hello 👋 This is my first kunten fic and honestly I am a bit nervous. I hope this doesn't dissapoint.
> 
> Do not get scared by the prologue, the rest of the fic will be more lighthearted (hopefully)
> 
> Special thanks to Elci, who is the whole reason this fic even happened. I hope you will enjoy this 💜

** Prologue  
**

"Get out," Kun said, his voice dangerously low, an easy tell of how close he was to snapping and losing the usual tight control he has over his emotions.

"Baba-" YangYang began, but it was clearly the wrong thing to do, which he realised the moment he became the recipient of the scathing look Kun threw at him. He quickly averted his eyes and hoped for the floor to just open up and swallow him whole. 

It was all his fault after all. The reason his Baba was so angry. The reason why Ten Ge looked so forlorn and broken. It was all his fault. As usual, all he has ever brought to his loved ones is pain and suffering. First he killed his birth parents...and now when he finally had a family again, his stupid mistakes were making them quarrel.

"Kun-" Ten began, and even without looking up, YangYang could feel his heartbreak.

"Fucking get lost Ten! I don't want to see your face now," said Kun.

"This is my house too! Where else would I go?" Ten shouted back, "I know you are mad at me but let me explai-"

"Baba it's my fault! Ten Ge did not know-" YangYang tried to jump in again, wanting to desperately make things right.

"You have been nothing but a bad influence on him since the day he started living with us!" Kun shouted at Ten, "Enough! I have just had enough of this."

"I made a mistake, Kun. I shouldn't have let him-"

"A mistake, Ten? This is a mistake? My son was missing for days. He could have been lost or, worse, kidnapped! And it is all your fucking fault. Always enabling him and letting him do what he wants...encouraging him to break the rules all the time and never letting me even slightly discipline him."

"Kun, he is like a son to me too! And it's true I have been very lenient with him...but that's-"

"Huh? Your son? Is that why you were on the other side of the planet when he was missing? Too busy fucking around with Johnny to even answer my calls?" YangYang's head shot up in shock. How could Baba say that?

"48 hours I spent worried out of my mind as YangYang went missing while you didn't even pick up my calls! What right do you have to say he is your son? You are nothing to him. There is nothing that connects you to him. You don't have the right to be his anything or-" — the rest of Kun's words were drowned out as he felt the sharp impact of a slap against his cheek.

"Fuck you," Ten said, his eyes now filled with anger and tears, "fuck you to the hell and back Qian Kun! You have the right to be angry but this doesn't mean that I will listen to any filth you talk about me! I can't believe what you said about Johnny and me! Maybe I am tired too...too tired of all this possessiveness, jealousy and insecurity. After all these years we have spent together, is this what you think of me? Fuck you, Kun. You are right….I-I need to fucking leave now or I might just smash a flowerpot on your head."

"Ten Ge-" YangYang yelled as Ten dumped some of his belongings in the luggage bag he had with him and turned to walk out of the same door he entered an hour ago.

"I will call you later baby," Ten promised YangYang before walking out with not one backward glance.

"Baba, he is leaving," YangYang said, still in disbelief that things had escalated to this level. He had seen Kun and Ten quarrel many a times before but never has one of those fights been so serious. And never has either of them walked out of the house. Not until now.

Kun stared at the now-empty doorway for a moment before slowly turning away, "YangYang, go to your room now. Remember you are grounded."

"Ten Ge just left!" YangYang shouted, not understanding why Kun wasn't running out after his husband, "Why did you not stop him? It was all my fault. He did not know-"

"YangYang, I do not have the patience to deal with any more of your shit now, so do as I say!" said Kun, using a harsh tone that YangYang had never heard before.

"How could you say such stuff to Ten Ge? You know he loves only you. Why do you have to be such an insecure and possessive fucktard?" At this point, YangYang knew he had dug his grave by using expletives, but he couldn't care enough to stop, "Ten is the only person who fucking seems to get me and now you have pushed him away too. I hate you!" he screamed out, hardly caring for the angry tears spilling out of his eyes. It all hurt too much. Even breathing felt like a difficult task. 

YangYang suddenly didn’t want to be in the same room as his Baba — the man he once loved and respected the most. So he ran upstairs and slammed his door shut, cutting himself off from the world. Maybe this would all turn out to be just another nightmare, he tried to convince himself. Maybe he would wake up to Kun's soft voice humming a tune and Ten's giggles. But no, deep inside he knew...this was how his life would always be, doomed to never be happy. He only brought trauma to everyone who loved him. First, his rotten fate had taken his parents away from him, and now because of his stupid actions, the only two people he truly loves and cares about fought and broke up. He truly was cursed.


	2. Principal's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 as I promised :)   
> Hope you will like it💜💜
> 
> Looking forward to your comments😘

"This is your third time in a month Liu YangYang, if you cannot beh-"

"This time it wasn't even me! He started it!" shouted YangYang. It probably wasn't wise to shout back at the school principal. But he was in a shitload of trouble already. How much can they punish him anyway? Detention every day? He was already guaranteed that after the punch he had landed square on Shawn's face.

And honestly, YangYang had no regrets. Shawn Peter deserved more...to think he had dared to speak of his parent at all-

"Enough is enough. None of the punishments work. All your teachers are complaining! You don't take your lessons seriously, you are picking fights…"

"Can you just tell me what my punishment is?" YangYang interrupted again. He did not need to hear a list of his crimes. He knew them well enough. Thank you very much.

"After your guardians come in, we will have a detailed discussion and then I will tell you what your punishment is."

"Guardians? As in plural? Cannot be...which one is coming? I bet it's Kun..," said YangYang.

"Actually it is both! This has gone too much and we all need to sit down and figure out and help you find a way!' The principal insists

" You invited both of them to the same room...at the same time?" YangYang asked incredulously.

"Yes, what about it?"

"They are divorced," said YangYang.

"I am aware. But I am sure that they can put aside their differences to discuss their son," replied the Principal.

"I won't be so confident. The last time they were in the same room, Ten threw a flower vase at Kun," said YangYang, "look write me up or give me detention or just throw me out of here or whatever. I don't wanna-" whatever else YangYang was about to say was drowned out as the door opened after a knock and the secretary walked in. 

YangYang breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was Ten who walked in behind the lady. YangYang nodded his head dejectedly as Ten looked at his furtively, definitely dying to know what mayhem he now caused. But maybe all was not lost. Ten was by far the most chill parental figure in his life and also the most charming smooth talker...so there is a chance that he might just escape this one. Unless Kun walked in too soon. As his luck would have it, which was exactly what happened.

"Sir, this is Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Liu YangYang's guardian," Ten hurried to shake hands.

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Leech-"

"Just call me Ten," he interrupted before the Principal could butcher his name.

"Uhmm...that's definitely easier on the tongue, Mr. Ten, please take a seat," the Principal said, indicating to the chair next to YangYang.

I apologize for calling you up so abruptly," said the Principal as Ten dropped into the seat and made himself comfortable.

"No, no worries...I know you wouldn't have called unless it was important," said Ten with his characteristic smile. YangYang knew just from Ten's voice that he was called away from something important and hoped to get out of this soon. Or else he won't be laying on the charm this early. 

But it definitely worked because the Principal looked stunned for a second.  _ Yeah, Ten has that effect on people.  _ YangYang thought smugly. His chances of getting out of this mess easy were starting to look good. 

"If I may ask...Your face seems really familiar, have we met before?" The Principal asked.

"Umm...I do not think so. Unless it's at a club or a pub...in that case I apologize as my memory might not be the best-" 

"He is a dancer, you might have seen his dances on Youtube or something. He has a dance studio and all," YangYang interrupted. Nope...not going there. He really hoped Ten had not met the man at a pub or club. He did not want to think of that possibility at all.  _ He was not that young to not understand. _

"Oh wow, that explains a lot. I wondered how you didn't look like the father of a teenage kid at all," said the principal almost giving Ten a once-over.

"I am adopted," YangYang interrupted again, "Ten is more closer to being my brother than dad...age wise." 

"I am just in my late twenties, but YangYang is really my baby. I hope he is not in too much trouble-"

"Aah, I am afraid he is Mr. Ten,"

"Just Ten please, it's too weird to hear the mister attached to it," Ten interrupted.

"Yeah, Ten sounds much better! It rather suits you, the name," said the Principal. YangYang did not like where this conversation was going. While he enjoyed Ten charming the pants out of people...this sounded an awful lot like the Principal was flirting. 

"Umm, thank you, " Ten replied.

"I am sure you must hear that all the time though-"

"Umm can we talk about why we are here please? I don't have all day," interrupted YangYang. He did not want to sit through what he was sure gonna be his Principal embarrassing himself trying to flirt with his dad.

"YangYang, don't be rude!" admonished Ten but he turned to the Principal, "I hope he didn't get in too much trouble. YangYang can be a bit naughty, but that's just his age right. He is actually a very sweet child."

"Err...Ten you see, your son is here because he punched a classmate in the face. The boy had to be taken to the hospital...thankfully he didn't break his nose but-"

"I wish he had," YangYang muttered under his breath.

"YangYang!" Ten said agast, having clearly heard him, even if the Principal hadn't.

"I wouldn't have bothered you guys if this was the first time. But to be honest this is the third time in just this month that I have received serious complaints from his teachers. And this is in addition to his grades which keep falling-" the Principal paused as there was a knock at the door, "ah right on time...that must be Mr. Qian," he said to YangYang.

"Wait, Kun was called too?" Ten asked in shock as YangYang groaned internally, watching the other father figure in his life walking in.

"Qian Kun," he introduced himself to the Principal even as he frowned at the sight of Ten. Very maturely his other father turned his head away, looking resolutely at the painting on the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. YangYang could already see a disaster unfolding.

"What is this about? asked Kun as he sat down on the other side of YangYang.

"The Principal says YangYang punched a classmate," Ten replied with no preamble.

"What?" YangYang could feel his Baba's eyes on him but didn't dare to look up at him. 

"That's just one of the three complaints against your son just in this one month Sir. And as I mentioned before Mr. Qian arrived, his grades have been dropping as well. So I think it's time for an intervention."

"Is this true YangYang? Did you really punch someone?" Kun's voice was outwardly calm but YangYang knew better than to trust it. In fact, he knew he was in a whole lot of trouble just from the forced calmness in his Baba's voice.

"He asked for it!" And yet, YangYang couldn't stop from defending himself.

"Whatever situation could ever warrant you punching a kid! Did he say or do something bad?" Ten asked suspiciously.

"Ten-" 

"No Kun! YangYang won't go around picking fights for no reason. I am sure the other kid might have done something to provoke him!" interrupted Ten.

"Can you stop enabling him all the freaking time! As if it's not your fault that he is so out of control," said Kun.

"Excuse me? How is it my fault?"

"Because you keep freaking enabling him. Always let him off the hook and never let me put any rule in place," replied Kun.

"Maybe because if it was up to you the kid would never know what a bit of fun was? You don't even give him the space to breathe. Maybe if you weren't this controlling he won't be acting out like this!" replied Ten, his voice no more holding an ounce of the usual sweetness.

"Punching a kid is your idea of fun?" 

"I said I am sure he has a reason for doing it. Why did you punch the boy YangYang?" Ten asked.

"H-he talked shit about my parents," the teenager replied quietly.

"Then you should have complained to me, instead of taking things into your own hands," the principal intervened before Kun or Ten could open their mouths.

"And what would you have done? Put him in detention and make him write lines?" YangYang scoffed.

"Violence is not an answer for anything! Punching him wouldn't bring back your dead parents," The Principal replied.

"But that doesn't mean it wasn't satisfying," replied YangYang.

"See...he is not even remorseful," the Principal said, returning to his original argument.

"If someone insulted my dead parents and I punched them...I would feel pretty satisfied too!" said Ten.

"Ten!" Kun hissed, reaching to put his hand on Ten's thigh to stop him from speaking more outrageous things.

"No...you don't get to 'Ten' me anymore. We divorced. And as far as I can see YangYang did nothing wrong. But if you insist, he can do whatever detention you prescribe for his other mischief," said Ten.

"You can't decide the punishments...that's up to the Principal! You don't even know what else he did!" protested Kun.

"Who's side are you on?" Ten asked.

"What do you mean?" Kun asked in surprise, "this...this is what I meant by you pampering him too much and always letting him off the hook. He is now in the wrong but even then you are trying to get him off with no punishments."

"And you are always too hard on him with all your expectations and demands. He is a kid. Not everyone can be the perfect student and teacher's pet like you were!" Ten retaliated.

"Can you both stop!" YangYang shouted.

"See!" He said, looking at the Principal who was watching the exchange between the ex-couple as if it were a tennis match, "this is why I didn't want you to call them both. They will always turn into a shouting match and just scream at each other. I am so fucking tired of all this. Ground me or put me in detention or on janitor duty or whatever. Just stop making me listen to them fight again...I am so tired of this!"

"YangYang-" Ten began.

"No!" The teenager raised a finger to silence him

"Did you just raise your finger at him?" Kun looked livid, "apologize now!"

"Did  _ you  _ ever apologize? Then why should I? Why should I act nice and be good when you threw Ten out of the house and divorced him?" YangYang replied before pushing himself off the chair and storming off the room.

Ten sighed, "I am sorry about that Mister-" he paused, realizing he doesn't know the name of the man.

"James McDowell," the Principal supplied, "you can call me just James."

"Yeah..sorry about that James. Our divorce has been rather rough on him, as you just saw. But once he cools down, I will make sure he comes back to you to receive his punishment. I will even make sure he even apologizes to the kid he punched. That is if you promise to have a few words with that boy and get him to apologize for hurting YangYang in return."

"Of course!" James replied earnestly,' I had no idea that Shawn Peter said something like that to provoke YangYang. His reaction albeit too violent...still makes more sense now! Such behavior will not be tolerated in my school. I will make sure both of them apologize and learn better from this."

"Thank you! And as for his lessons...please sign him up for any remedial classes that you feel-"

"No need. I will help him more at home," Kun intervened then.

"We need his grades to improve, not further drop," muttered Ten.

"I heard that! You think I am a bad teacher?" Kun asked.

"No, you are not bad at teaching. Just that YangYang will not be willing to learn with you," said Ten, "he doesn't need more pressure from you."

"I do not pressure him!" Kun shouted out, "asking him to kick aside his brattiness and put some effort into studies is not pressuring him. But you wouldn't know about it...you never-"

"I never what Kun? Complete it! I never took studies seriously? I never put in the effort? That I am just this stupid dancer?"

"I did not say that!"

"You have said it before," Ten said, his voice dripping with ice.

"Ten-"

"I am fucking out of here. James, just ping me if you have any other concerns," Ten said, scribbling his number on some sheets lying on the Principal's desk. In a second, he was out of his seat, not even casting a backward glance at the furious ex-husband he was leaving behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you make of this dysfunctional family? I know Kun seems like a bit of an asshole right now...but give him some time please. Ten will whip him back to shape in no time.


	3. Sicheng's Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was unavailable for a while. I wont bother with excuses. But I hope you will enjoy this update💜

"You really think hiding out here is gonna save your ass?" Renjun asked, watching YangYang who was currently plopped on his bed, busy with his switch, "you are just going to be in more trouble when Kun Ge eventually gets his hands on you."

YangYang looked up from the game to just throw Renjun a snarky look, "How much more trouble can I actually be in? Pretty sure I already accumulated detention, grounding and probably housechores enough to last me till graduation," he said.

"Did you really have to go that far?" Renjun asked.

"He insulted my parents!" said YangYang.

"I am not talking about punching the dude. He deserved it. I am talking about the other stuff. You have been pushing all of your dad's buttons. You are worrying even Ten Ge," said Renjun.

"How do you know that?" asked YangYang.

"I may or may not have heard Sicheng Ge on the phone with him earlier. It looks like Ten Ge is worried if the divorce is the reason you are being this way. He thinks its his fault."

YangYang sighed and put the switch down, "I just thought it will bring them back together you know," he said finally.

"How did your brain come up with that one?" Renjun asked.

"Well they fought and divorced because of me. So I thought me being a mess will bring them together too, like joining forces to become unified parental figures or something," he said.

"And did it work?" asked YangYang.

"It backfired I think. BaBa just keeps bringing up that incident and then Ten becomes sad and...it somehow always escalates into another shouting match and one of them storming off," said YangYang.

"Who stormed off today?"

"Ha...I beat them both to it this time. I am so fucking sick of this. I just want us to go back to how it used to be. But now I am starting to even forget what it was like. How did they ever even fall in love again? I am beginning to think maybe they never really loved each other at all," said YangYang.

"Or they loves each other too much and that it hurts way too much now. Also both of them are way too proud to talk and sort it out. And way too angry, in Kun Ge's case at least," said Renjun.

"I just hate this so much! I am gonna be leaving for college soon. And without me connecting them, they will really have nothing to even be around each other," YangYang said biting his nails.

"Right after BaBa kicked him out, Ten Ge just left once already. Before the divorce paoers were even final."

"But that was for his dance tour thingy...and he came back after it ended. He would never abandon you," said Renjun.

"And what about after I leave for Uni? He can leave this place then...and what about BaBa then? If I don't get them back together before we both leave for Uni, it will truly be their end."

"They signed divorce papers. Isn't that already like the end?" Renjun asked.

"A peice of paper can't just declare love as dead. And they were both too angry and upset then. I know for a fact that BaBa had a hard time after recieving those papers in mail from Ten," said YangYang.

"But finally he still signed it," reasoned Renjun.

"Because Ten Ge did! Both of them are way too proud and just suck at communicating," said YangYang, "BaBa was a wreck for three months, scared that Ten Ge had left for good. But no...he just wouldn't give in and call the man. When I told him Ten Ge was coming back...he was so freaking relieved but the moment they saw each other, they were at each other's throats. So fucking frustrating."

"So what now?" Renjun asked after a while, "clearly your acting out plan backfired, do you have any other ideas? Wait, I know! We could try locking them up in a room," he said in excitement.

"Tried that at last party hosted by Mark," YangYang said dejectedly.

"And?"

"BaBa is smart and understood it was me in seconds. He threatned to never let me step out of the house if I didn't let them out that instance."

"And you gave in? Just like that?"

"I didn't, I ran away," said YangYang, "but it was useless. Don't ask me how, but Ten apparantly knows how to pick locks, they were out of the room in under ten minutes and then BaBa just dragged me home and you can guess how it went from there."

"Maybe we could-"

"YangYang, I know you are here," a voice from downstairs interrupted Renjun while his friend let out a loud groan.

"Sicheng Ge is a snitch," YangYang muttered knowing full well that's how he was found so quick.

"YangYang, don't make me come up there," Kun's voice clearly spelt no nonsense.

"Time to face your executioner," Renjun joked as YangYang pulled himself up reluctantly.

"I am probably gonna be grounded with no phone and internet access for the near forseeable future, unless Ten ge takes pity and rescues me," YangYang mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Well in that case, best of luck," said Renjun as they finally reached downstairs were an impatient Kun was with a bemused Sicheng by his side.

With one final nod to Renjun, YangYang quickly walked out and climbed into Kun's car. 

"Remember what I told you on the phone Kun ge, he is also upset. Shouting and being angry will be no use," warned Sicheng as he walked Kun to the door. YangYang was already in the car, sulking but quiet and Sicheng did feel bad about throwing the boy to the angry wolves even though he had it coming.

"I know!" Kun said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "but I am at my wits end too. He hates me, and seems hell bent on disobeying me at every single turn. I am the evil dad, meanwhile Ten has painted himself as the good dad who indulges his every freaking whim."

"Wow, you are acknowledging that Ten is his dad now?" said Sicheng.

"I-"

"Have you thought that maybe Ten is partially right and that you are being a bit too strict with him?" asked Sicheng.

"What? You are siding with Ten? After everything that happened? I almost lost my son because I was too lax last time, listening to Ten's words and trusting Ten. Or did you forget that?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. I am just wondering if you ever thought of it from Ten's perspective though? I am sure he has been beating himself about what happenes as well-"

"Oh yeah sure! That's exactly why he bailed on us the moment we fought...catching the next flight and running away, just throwing some divorce papers in my face. I am sure he was beating himself up a lot over it," scoffed Kun.

"You talk as if you don't know Ten at all," said Sicheng, "he was-"

"And maybe I didn't! I never did. That's what it was...he isn't what I thought he was," Kun replied, "I should have never fucking asked hin to co-parent YangYang.

"Kun-" Sicheng began, eyes wide as he noticed the small figure who had let himself into the house. 

"He was always too flighty and too fucking wild...and it was my mistake to think someone like that is capable of being a father to a teenanger. I should have known it would be a disaster from-" Kun paused and turned around, eyes widening as he saw Ten near the door. "Ten-" he began.

"I came to pick up YangYang, but guess that's not necessary anymore," Ten said after a second.

"Ten ge," Sicheng began but the dancer was already out of the house, having thrown one last ugly glare at Kun before leaving.

When he had told Ten as well as Kun that YangYang was at his place, he had hoped to get them together to stage an intervention on the boy's behalf. But clearly he had just made things hundred times worse.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? Let me know your thoughts please. The next chapter is already written, so I will post it soon after I am done editing ❤️❤️
> 
> If you want to talk about kunten or just about wayv, feel free to message me on twitter or CC ❤️  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpled_dreams?s=09)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Phoenix_Tears)


End file.
